


heaven: it comes in many forms and one of them was you, you

by smokesmokesmoke



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, low-key alcohol poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesmokesmoke/pseuds/smokesmokesmoke
Summary: Waxing lyrical on the state of being hungover.
Kudos: 1





	heaven: it comes in many forms and one of them was you, you

_heaven_

i was still outside the first   
three times i threw up 

only colourful when wounded   
my life feathers at the edges 

lakeside kids who all took  
shots after each song, the mood 

was familiar, sullen and too lazy   
to pick up who i was yesterday 

i see through the spring   
and the winter, the salacious 

and the fast, and yet still   
i am so far from you, you 

who will press water to my lips  
and let me adrift 

“i’ve thrown up five times already,”   
i say into the phone (“damn.”) 

anger, flush with beauty  
some things you sin for

and give up willingly

**Author's Note:**

> ah, the eccentricities of youth, draining $30 bottles of liquor in the form of shots for a spot of weekday fun


End file.
